Varian's Return
by BlackRoseAki
Summary: Varian's gone insane after ingesting the mood changing potion. He's been arrested for trying to get his revenge against Rapunzel. Rapunzel is determined to make up for her mistake by healing him, with or without her magic hair. Can Rapunzel heal Varian's mind and heart? Or will he forever be destined to stay as a cold-hearted villain? Read to find out!


**I just had to write a fanfic about this the minute I saw it, so I did. I;m known as DizziePie38 on**

 **Deviantart. One everything else, like Archieve of our Own, Fanfiction, and FicPad, my user name**

 **is BlackRoseAki. If you want me to continue this about Varian and his father reconciling, please**

 **message me if you do!**

Chapter 1

After the day's crisis was over, the magic rocks handled and everyone safe once more, the King had his soldiers collect an unconscious Varian from where he was left earlier. His father was just released from his prison of amber a few minutes ago. When Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra brought him to the castle to rest, he caught sight of his son in the courtyard. He pulled away from Eugene's arms, barely able to walk, to come near his son. He called out, "Varian!"

His son turned around and that was when Quirin saw it. His hands were chained together and he was surrounded by at least five guards. Rapunzel signaled to her guards, telling them it was okay for Quirin to come near Varian. Quirin couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at his son. His skin was pale, his eyes were bloodshot, his shaggy hair was knotted, and his clothes were ragged. A large smirk found it's way onto his face, as he returned his father's stare.

"Hello, father," Varian quipped, his red eyes burning a hole through Quirin, "Have I made you proud?"

Quirin was shocked with this change in his son, so he allowed himself to be pulled away. Everything went by in a blur, he didn't even know where he was and how he ended up there. After finally a night of restless sleep, the old man could not stand to wait any longer for answers. He left the quest room he was in and forced a guard to take him to where the others were. When he reached the King's study, everyone was already discussing the situation.

Quirin demanded to know what happened to his son, so they told him. Rapunzel explained how a tonic that changes personalities to their opposites got into Varian's hands. They suspect he drank it and it changed his personality completely. It might take weeks for it to wear off without the special antidote, which will at least take a few hours to collect the ingredients and make. Not to mention getting Varian to drink the antidote. The King immediately sent some of his men to collect the ingredients, ready to do anything to help one of his oldest friends. Rapunzel stood up and made a announcement before anyone could leave.

"I know it's not my fault for this whole mess, but I still feel like it is. I'm the one who touched the rocks before they started sprouting up after me. I'm the one who destroyed the whole tower and almost killed the secret guard. I'm the one who didn't take his concerns about the magic rocks serious enough to take a look earlier. I'm the one who pushed him away when he needed me the most. I'm the one who could've helped him save his father from the amber. I'm the one who pushed him till the point where he believe the only way he can save his father was to use the power of my hair. I'm the one who made him drink the potion, not him. And yet, he's the one being punished for my mistakes. This ends now. I was able to save Eugene when he was dying without my hair. I can save Varian, heal his mind and his heart without my hair once more. I don't care what it will take, but I will do this and no one can stop me.

Everyone started to protest until Quirin stood up. He was silent during Rapunzel's speech and now was his turn to say his part.

"Ever since Varian's mother died, I've been pushing Varian away without realizing it. I thought he wasn't old enough to understand what was going on with the magic rocks, but I was wrong to hide this from him. He's been trying to make me proud of him for a long time and I was too blind to notice it," he started, looking only at Rapunzel, "If Varian is helped today, I will never let my own issues get in the way of my family. He's the only family I have left and I can't lose him as well due to my mistakes. Princess, please save my son! I've never even asked my friend, your father, for something just for me and not Old Corona. If there is someway to save him, please save my son!"

Rapunzel looked at her family and friends, then her eyes returned to Varian's father, begging for his son to be his once more. She clasped her hands over his and smiled, "I will do everything in my power to help him." With that said, she left towards the dungeons where the rogue alchemist was kept.

She ignored all the pleas for her to just wait for the antidote to be made. Her parents calls for her to stop went deaf to her ears. She only felt Eugene slip his hand into her as she continued her march. He tightened his grip, letting her know he's on her side. Cassandra soon joined them, her sword clinking as she accompanied them. When they finally reached the dungeons, Rapunzel let go of Eugene's hand and took a deep breath as she turned to look at her friends. Her parents and Quirin caught up with them. Rapunzel looked at her friends and family before saying her next words.

"I'm happy to have some support, but I have to do this by myself. All of you can watch me through window, but you can not go in unless I am in actual danger. The Captain and his best guards will be in there to hold Varian down if necessary, but I can not be disturbed by anyone speaking to make sure I can cure him."

With that said, she turned around and walked in. Everyone followed in, quietly waiting as she spoke with the Captain. Another solider lead everyone, except Rapunzel, to the room with a discreet window to look through. Rapunzel was taken to the room where Varian will be brought.

Soon, the Captain brought in Varian. The princess tried not to cry as she saw his appearance once more today. His blood red eyes stared into her soul as he was lead to a wall where the long chain was hooked to the wall. The teen looked at the girl and laughed.

"So, the princess finally found the time to visit little old me!" he exclaimed as he continued to cackle.

"Varian, I'm here to help you," Rapunzel started to explain.

"Help me?! Why would you help me? You didn't help me when I came to you a few weeks ago! And now you think you can help me! HA! No one can help me! I have to just help myself!" the alchemist responded angrily as he started to buck against his restraints. The guards started to close in on him, but stopped when Rapunzel help up a hand.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I am sorry for not being able to help you when I needed me to, but I'm here now and I will do anything to help you, even when you don't want my help," Rapunzel responded before signaling the guards to hold the by down. The guards held Varian tightly, determined to not let him move for Rapunzel. The boy continued to trash fight their hold, but could not get free.

Rapunzel approached him and placed her hands on his head, running her hands through his hair. She thought about all the times she met the boy and how determined he was to help her solve the mystery of her hair and the magic rocks. Then she started singing the healing incantation.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow."_ Her calm voice rang out in the small room, even as Varian's protests turned into screams.

 _"Let your power shine,"_ Rapunzel continued, as her hands started to glow before the light started to engulf the young boy.

 _"Make the clock reverse."_ Her singing went on even as Varian continued to buck and thrash against his bounds, making his handcuffs cut into his wrists.

 _"Bring back what once was mine."_ The princess started to move her hands down slowly, until her hands were where Varian's heart was.

 _"Heal what has been hurt."_ The guards continued to hold the screeching boy, even as he continued to to try and get away from their hold

 _"Change the Fates' design."_ Tears started to fall from Rapunzel's eyes as she hugged the boy, determined to not let him get away from her.

 _"Save what has been lost."_ Finally, Varian stopped his thrashing as he was help tightly, his mind finally starting to accept her help.

 _"Bring back what once was mine,"_ Light started to stream into the room from some unknown source until nothing could be seen anymore.

 _"What once was mine,"_ the princess finished as a image of the flower of the Sun blossomed into the room, seen only by her and the young alchemist.

Once everyone could see once more, they all looked towards Varian, hoping for him to his normal self once more. All Quirin wanted was his son back. The King and Queen wanted see the little boy, who they remembered visiting back when they were newly wedded, back. Cassandra wanted the boy she had started to love as a little brother back. Eugene wanted to the see the kid who looked up to him back. And Rapunzel wanted her friend back.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Varian opened his eyes. Everyone were relieved to see his light blue eyes instead of those dark red ones. The guards released the boy as he started to remember what happened.

"Oh no! What have I done?! I . . . tried hurting my friends! I killed my father!" he started panicking as the day's events started to go through his mind once more. He didn't even notice the handcuffs and chains being removed by the Captain. When he was finally free of his bounds, Rapunzel embraced him once more, almosting falling to her knees in her rush. She held onto him tightly before she spoke.

"Varian, it's not your fault for whatever has happened today. You weren't in the right mindset because of the potion who drank. You are not being blamed for anything. Everyone makes mistakes, even I do. I made the mistake of not taking your concerns as seriously as I could've. I was the one who broke my promise to you. Our friends are alive and not hurt. Your father is alive and waiting outside that door, ready to love you once more. You would have been forgiven for all that has happened today even if you were not under the tonic's spell. We are all here for you because we love you." With those words said, the floodgates finally opened, letting Varian release all his emotions through his tears.

Rapunzel held on to the boy as he continued to sob. She looked towards her friends and family watching through the window. Quirin was crying tears of joy for his son being back. The King and Queen looked on at their daughter in pride. Cassandra was tearing up a bit as well, even as she tried hiding it. Eugene's eyes meet Rapunzel's, both thinking about only one thought in sych. 'Everything will be find.'


End file.
